Uzumaki's Girl
by yana kim
Summary: Hatake Kakashi selalu menjadikan Namikaze Minato sebagai panutannya. Dalam melatih para muridnya pun ia memakai metode sang guru. Namun apakah tidak berlebihan bila dalam hal pendamping hidup, ia juga menjadikan Minato sebagai panutannya? Menikahi wanita Uzumaki? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**UZUMAKI'S GIRL**

Disclaimer : My Uncle Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Length : Belum tahu, mungkin Twoshot? author ga konsisten.

Rate : T semi M

Warning:Semi canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki Karin

SUM:  
Hatake Kakashi selalu menjadikan Namikaze Minato sebagai panutannya. Dalam melatih para muridnya pun ia memakai metode sang guru. Namun apakah tidak berlebihan bila dalam hal pendamping hidup, ia juga menjadikan Minato sebagai panutannya? Menikahi wanita Uzumaki?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chap 1**

Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Ninja ke empat. Hari ini juga kedua pahlawan utama dalam perang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit setelah duel maut mereka. Pertarungan yang telah mereka janjikan itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak merasa memenangkan apa-apa. Tim Taka yang setia menemani Sasuke ikut membantu Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya hanya Karin yang membereskan barang-barang sang ketua. Juugo si pecinta alam dan Suigetsu si hiu hanya duduk diranjang Sasuke. Sementara Naruto yang satu ruang rawat dengan Sasuke tampak dibantu oleh Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memulai perjalananku besok pagi. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada ketiga anggotanya.

"Aku sudah gagal mengumpulkan ketujuh pedang. Sepertinya aku akan ikut Orochimaru-sama saja." Suigetsu yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Aku juga."sahut Juugo.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok mereka. Wanita itu tampak telah selesaai dengan kegiatannnya.

"Karin?" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku…. belum merencanakan apa-apa. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau ikut Orochimaru-sama dan bergabung dengan orang-orang aneh itu."sahut gadis itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa kau juga aneh? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti cara kerja tubuhmu yang aneh itu." Suigetsu yang merasa tersinggung menjawab ucapan Karin.

"Diam kau. Kau yang paling aneh. Sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau ikan hiu sih?! Lihat taring jelekmu itu!Bahkan kau bisa mencair. Menjijikkan…!" Akhirnya perang mulut tak terhindar lagi. Sasuke yang sudah biasa dengan ini hanya menghela nafas.

"Lihat kedua tanganmu yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan itu. Kau yang paling aneh!"

"Dasar hiu sialan! Kubun—"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." Suara datar Sasuke menghentikan pertengkaran kedua anggotanya itu .

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat adegan itu sementara Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya.

"Karin-san. Kau bisa menetap disini kalau kau mau. Kami akan membicarakannya pada Tsunade-sama." ujar Hinata .

"Kau benar. Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah klan Uzumaki. Berarti kita saudara jauh. Hehe "Naruto menambahi.

"Akan kupikirkan. Terimakasih."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink – Sakura— dan pria bermasker – Kakashi— memasuki ruangan itu.

Karin memandang gadis yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris. Ya, wanita berambut pink itu sudah mengalahkannya. Bukan dalam pertarungan fisik, tapi dalam mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun tak diperlihatkan oleh siUchiha terakhir, tapi Karin dapat merasakan aura Sasuke yang berbeda saat menatap Sakura. Aura yang sarat akan kerinduan dan cinta yang mendalam. Tampaknya ia harus mengaku kalah pada Sakura. Yaah, hitung-hitung balas budi karena Sakura pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu.

"Sakura mengatakan kalau kalian sudah sembuh total. Apa kita perlu merayakannya?" suara Kakashi menyapa mereka. Kini pandangan Karin beralih pada Kakashi. Pria bermasker ini juga salah satu yang berjasa dalam hidupnya. Ia ingat suara Kakashi yang memerintah Sakura untuk memberikan petolongan pertama padanya. Kalau saat itu Kakashi tidak memberikan perintah itu. Mungkin Uzumaki Karin sudah tinggal nama saja. Karin mengalihkan pandangannya saat pria yang diketahui Karin bermarga Hatake itu balas menatapnya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat malu karena ketahuan menatap Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, Kakashi. Kau berlebihan." Sasuke menolak ajakan Kakashi.

"Ya, Kami akan langsung ke tempat Orochimaru-sama. Kami pergi dulu,Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi." Pamit Juugo diikuti Suigetsu. Kedua orang yang aneh menurut Karin itu, meninggalkan ruang rawat tersebut.

"Aku ingin segera ke Ichiraku. Sebulan tidak makan ramen rasanya seperti mau mati saja…!"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang jhincuriki.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju gedung hokage. Sudah dua hari sejak kepergian Sasuke, sementara ketiga muridnnya yang lain aka Naruto, Sakura dan Sai sudah berangkat misi ke Sunagakure pagi tadi. Saat sedang santai membaca buku kesayangannya dirumah, seorang anbu datang dan memberitahu bahwa Godaime Hokage memanggilnya. Sesampainya didepan ruangan Hokage, tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

"Masuk." Dapat didengar oleh telinga Kakashi suara sang Hokage. Ia segera masuk dan membungkuk member hormat.

"Anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi sopan.

"Langsung saja. Kami para tetua dan para Daimyo sudah melakukan rapat beberapa waktu lalu. Kami memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu sebagai Rokudaime Hokage." Kakashi terkejut namun dapat kembali mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dibalik maskernya.

"Tapi, bukannya anda masih—"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi desa. Aku ingin menikmati masa tuaku dengan tenang. Saat aku koma pasca serangan Pain, kau sudah ditunjuk sebagai Hokage. Sekarang saatnya kau menjalankan tugas ini, Kakashi. Aku yakin si Taring Putih ayahmu dan si Kilat Kuning gurumu akan setuju dengan keputusan ini." Tsunade memulai pidato singkatnya.

"Anda benar, tapi…"

"Kudengar Minato selalu kau jadikan panutanmu. Saat melatih para muridmu pun kau menggunakan metode lonceng Minato. Kurasa kau juga bisa menggunakan metodenya dalam memimpin desa nantinya."

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya, Hokage-sama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Kakashi yang ia kenal tidak pernah terdengar mengeluh seperti saat ini. Si copy ninja ini akan selalu mematuhi setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh atasannya termasuk Hokage.

"Karena aku menjadikan Minato-sensei sebagai panutanku makanya aku tidak bisa menerima misi ini sekarang."ujar Kakashi.

"Kau sungguh membuatku bingung Kakashi. Tolong perjelas."

"Minato-sensei menjadi Hokage saat beliau sudah menikah dengan Kushina. Sementara aku belum, maka aku belum bisa menjadi Hokage saat ini." Jawab Kakashi dengan tampang malasnya.

Tsunade hampir saja terjengkang dari kursinya mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Kakashi, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau menjadikan seseorang sebagai panutanmu. Kau tidak harus menjadi sama persis dengan dirinya."

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama. Tapi itu sudah menjadi prinsip hidup saya dari dulu. Jadi…"

Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Kapan kau akan menikah? Tidak tidak , apa kau ada niat menikah saat ini?"

"Sebenarnya…. ya." Tsunade kembali harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya melihat ekspresi si pria perak. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Wajah Kakashi merona? Ya Tuhan…

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Seperti yang saya bilang. Saya menjadikan Minato-sensei sebagai panutan saya. Jadi… saya juga akan menikahi wanita Uzumaki."

"Kakashi, kau membuatku hampir gila. Wanita Uzumaki kau bilang?! Wanita Uzumaki terakhir yang kukenal adalah Kushina. Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi Hokage bilang saja, jangan menjebakku untuk mencarikanmu wanita dari klan yang jelas-jelas sudah musnah!" Emosi Tsunade sepertinya sudah naik keubun-ubun.

"Masih ada seorang lagi wanita dari Klan Uzumaki yang saya tahu. Tapi saya membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk mendapatkannya." Terang Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa? Bantuanku?" Tsunade yang seperti mendapat penerangan dikala gelap itu mencecar Kakashi dengan pertanyaan beruntunnya.

"Ya, dia adalah murid dari teman anda, Orochimaru-sama."

Tsunade akhirnya mengerti. Ia teringat akan gadis berambut merah yang ikut bersama Orochimaru menolongnya saat perang berlangsung. Ia merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari chakra dan rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas klan penyegel itu.

Seringai terpampang diwajah awet mudanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Suruh seseorang untuk memanggil gadis itu menghadapku. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hai'."

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Tsunade mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu dikertas itu. Menjadikannya sebuah gulungan dan kemudian menggumamkan mantera. Seketika itu juga seorang anbu muncul dan berlutut menghadapnya.

"Tolong antarkan surat ini pada Orochimaru."

Setelah anbu bertopeng itu menghilang, seringai kembali muncul diwajah sang Hokage yang sepertinya sudah sangat ingin pensiun itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Gadis Uzumaki berambut merah maroon terlihat sedang duduk sambil memakan sepiring dango disebuah warung didesa Konoha. Ia melihat orang berlalu-lalang dijalanan desa daun tersembunyi itu.

Bagi seorang shinobi tanpa desa penjaga sepertinya, ini adalah hal yang baru dan menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan damai dan tenangnya hidup disebuah desa. Mendengar suara anak-anak yag tertawa sambil bermain dan para wanita dewasa yang bercengkerama adalah hal yang langka baginya. Alangkah senangnya bila ia bisa tinggal didesa ini. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda memberikan setangkai bunga pada seorang gadis penjaga toko kue.

Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu untuk tinggal didesa inii adalah pilihan tebaik. Tapi, apakah ia akan diterima? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa didesa ini. Malah ia sempat menjadi tahanan dipenjara desa Konoha. Apakah Hokage akan menerimanya bila ia meminta izin untuk tinggal ? Ia berjanji akan mengabdi pada desa akan menerima bila Konoha memberikannya misi. Ya tentu saja yang sesuai dengaan kemampuannya. Memata-matai contohnya. Atau menjadi ninja medis. Walaupun tidak sehebat Sakura, tapi ia sedikit banyak tahu tentang obat-obatan.

Tapi sekali lagi apakah ia akan diterima?

Menghela nafas cuku panjang, Karin beranjak dari kursinya dan membayar makanannya untuk kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali kepenginapannya. Baru selangkah keluar dari pintu warung itu. Karin dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pria berambut coklat yang Karin ketahui bernama Yamato.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar pria itu.

"Kau mencariku?"tanya Karin heran.

"Ya, datanglah secepatnya ke kantor Hokage. Karena Tsunade-sama ingin kau menhadapnya" Terang Yamato.

"Ho-hokage?" Karin mulai takut. 'Apakah Hokage akan mengusirku'batin Karin

"Ya, Aku pergi dulu."

Akhirnya dengan langkah yang berat, Karin berjalan menuju Gedung Hokage.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Masuk." Tsunade dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah memasuki ruangannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Karin megamati penampilan gadis yang sepertinya menarik hati Kakashi. Baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu dan celana pendek sejengkal yang dikenakan gadis itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Wanita Uzumaki memang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Tapi yang ia tahu wanita Uzumaki tidak pernah mengumbar tubuh mereka seperti gadis dihadapannya ini. Neneknya Uzumaki Mito dan Kushina sudah menjadi bukti.

Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Namun sepertinya ia tidak heran Kakashi tertarik dengan gadis ini. Untuk seseorang yang mewarisi sifat mesum Jiraiya seperti Kakashi, perempuan seksi pastinya akan menjadi daftar teratas dalam kriteria wanita idaman mereka. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memenuhi panggilanku." Tsunade membuka percakapan.

"Sama-sama Hokage-sama." Sahut Karin.

"Tapi, maaf. Karena aku harus mengatakan kabar buruk kepadamu."

'Ya, aku sudah tahu itu Hokage-sama. Kau akan mengusirk kan?' batin gadis itu.

"Anda bisa mengatakannya Hokage-sama."

"Aku mendapat laporan dari pihak keamanan Konoha kalau kau ada dalam daftar nama tahanan. Seharusnya kau ada didalam penjara saat ini."

"Hai'. Saya mengerti Hokage-sama. Anda bisa menahan saya sekarang."

"Bukan hanya itu. Kau juga kabur dari penjara saat perang berlangsung. Jadi mereka mengatakan bahwa hukumanmu akan bertambah."

"Ya, itu memang benar." Karin kian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk mengurungmu dipenjara bawah tanah untuk waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Yaitu lima puluh tahun." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Karin mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

"A-apa?Li-lima puluh tahun?" Karin tercengang seketika, lima puluh tahun katanya? Kalau ditambah umur Karin sekarang, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan mati dipenjara, atau dia akan keluar dari penjara dengan keriput diseluruh wajah dan badan yang sudah membungkuk total. Tsunade tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya meyeringai melihat wajah horor Karin.

"Aku sudah mengajukan pembelaan padamu, karena kau sudah menolongku dengan memberikan chakramu saat perang lalu." Mendengar ucapan sang Hokage, Karin langsung menatapnya. Ia berharap dengan bantuan Tsunade setidaknya hukumannya bisa dikurangi.

"Tapi mereka tidak mau." Karin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

'Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi'batinnya

"Jadi aku terpaksa memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sehingga mereka akhirnya menyetujuiku dan membatalkan hukumanmu."

Mata Karin berbinar. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi dihukum. Tapi alasan yang tidak masuk akal?Alasan apa? Karin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, Hokage-sama. Terimakasih banyak. Tapi alasan apa yang anda maksud sehingga mereka membatalkan hukuman saya?" tanya Karin.

"Aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah calon istri Rokudaime Hokage." Jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Karin sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan wanita awet muda dihadapannya.

"Me-memangya siapa yang akan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage setelah anda?" Karin bertanya lagi. Rokudaime setelah Tsunade? Naruto kah? Tapi Naruto terlalu muda untuk menjadi Hokage. Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Dia sudah datang." Karin semakin berdebar mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang akan masuk. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membelalakkan matanya dalam waktu kurang dari tigapuluh menit. Kali ini ia terkejut melihat Hatake Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu. 'Apa Kakashi yang...'

"Calon suamimu sudah datang."

"APA?!"

Kakashi hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar gadis yang menarik hatinya itu berteriak horror.

"Kakashi, kau sudah datang?" tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi.

"Ya, Hokage-sama." Jawabnya sopan.

"Pergilah dan ajak calon istrimu ini untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian." Ujar sang Godaime.

"Eh, A-apa?" Kakashi cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Tsunade sudah memberitahukan Karin tentang keinginannya untuk menikah.

"Baiklah."Sahutnya lagi. Bukannya bagus? Ia tidak perlu lagi memberitahu Karin perihal ini, karena tugasnya sudah diambil alih oleh Tsunade.

"Mari, Karin-san." Baru saja ingin melangkah, suara Tsunade kembali menghentikan gerakan mereka. Bahkan ucapannya itu mampu membuat jantung mereka meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Sampai kalian memutuskan hari pernikahan kalian, Karin akan tinggal di apartment mu Kakashi."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Kakashi membuka percakapan. Kini mereka sedang mengumpulkan barang—barang Karin yang ada disalah satu penginapan di Konoha.

"Ya, akan kulakukan apapun agar aku tidak dihukum dipenjara bawah tanah." Jawaban Karin membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Penjara bawah tanah?" tanya Kakashi. Karin pun menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Hokage sebelum Kakashi datang tadi. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar rencana satu-satunya Hokage wanita itu. Namun ia juga berterimakasih, setidaknya ia bisa menikahi wanita Uzumaki itu dengan cepat.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"tanya Karin.

"Entahlah..."

"Hei!Jawaban macam apa itu?" Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Umm." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Kakashi mengambil ransel yang ada ditangan Karin dan meletakkannya dibahunya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakan Kakashi membuat wajah Karin sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi berdebar-debar begini melihat kenyataan bahwa ia akan tinggal serumah dengan Kakashi bahkan menikah dengannya. Perjalanan ke apartment Kakashi pun diiringi oleh tatapan-tatapan heran dan penasaran para penduduk desa. Tentu saja penasaran, karena saat ini Kakashi tengah memegang tangan Karin sambil berjalan. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai didepan pintu apartment para shinobi. Kakashi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Merekapun memasuki apartment sederhana itu. Kakashi meletakkan tas Karin disofa. Karin melihat sekeliling. Untuk seorang pria, apartment ini termasuk dalam kategori sangat rapi.

"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minum."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Kalau aku haus, aku akan ambil sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus membiasakan diri." Karin mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau tahu?Kata-katamu seolah kau berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya" Ucapan Kakashi membuat Karin sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan menikah denganmu. Wajahmu saja aku tidak tahu!" Ekspresi kesal Karin membuat Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu..." Karin terlihat antusias, kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan "...saat malam pertama kita mungkin?"

Karin melemparkan bantal sofa ditangannya pada Kakashi dengan wajah memerah. Kakashi hanya membalasya dengan tawa merdunya. 'Malam pertama katanya? Ya Tuhan...' batin gadis itu berseru.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Haha. Kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal menikahiku saat kau melihat wajahku nanti."

"Percaya diri sekali. Kalau aku tidak akan menyesal, kenapa tidak kau buka sekarang saja. Aku meragukan kata-katamu tahu. Badanmu mungkin bagus. Suaramu juga. Tapi itu bukan jaminan kalau wajahmu sebagus tubuhmu. Kau pasti tahu kan tentang 'tidak ada manusia yang sempurna'." Terang Karin panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah. Kau ini lucu sekali. Aku ingin memasak makan malam. Kau mau membantu?"

Karin terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya... aku... tidak bisa memasak."

"Apa?"

"Maaf." Suara Karin terdengar sedih.

"Hahaha. Kurasa kau benar tentang 'tidak ada manusia yang sempurna' " ucapan Kakashi membuat Karin memerah malu.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disini. Atau mungkin kau bisa mandi dulu."

"Maafkan aku." Karin berujar sedih.

"Sudahlah. Tidak masalah." Kakashi mengacak lembut surai merah calon istrinya.

Karin makin berdebar dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan belajar memasak.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kakashi sedang menata makanan dimeja makan saat Karin muncul kedapur. Ia terlihat cantik dengan Kimono tidurnya yang berwarna ungu lembut. Kakashi hampir saja menjatuhkan piring ditangannya melihat penampilan calon istrinya itu. Rambut merah panjangnya yang basah disampirkan kebahu kanannya hingga leher jenjangnya yang sebelah kiri terlihat. Sang copy ninja sampai harus menelan salivanya. Yang paling membuatnya terpesona adalah wajah cantik Karin yang kini tidak dilindungi oleh kacamata. Mata serupa permata ruby itu membuat Kakashi tak bisa memalingkan matanya.

Karin semakin berjalan mendekat. Yang ada di penglihatan Karin adalah Karin yang mendekat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kakashi. Ya, seperti yang ia baca dalam buku Icha-icha Paradise karya Jiraiya.

"Kau sudah selesai memasak?"

Kakashi akhirnya sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengumpulkan kesadarannnya sepenuhnya. Kemudian berdeham untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Ya. Duduklah." Keduanya pun duduk berhadapan dimeja makan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau harus menikahi wanita yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

"Hei. Bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak masalah?"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Makanlah. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, Karin."

"Terimakasih." Karin mulai mengambil sumpit dan mencoba masakan sang Hatake terakhir.

"Ini enak sekali! Kau hebat sekali, Kakashi-sama."

"Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Kau kan seorang Hokage."

"Belum."

"Sama saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang yang paling dihormati didesa ini. Wajar kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku. Menurutmu panggilan apa yang pantas untukmu?"

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku. Tanpa panggilan hormat seperti tadi."

"Tapi..."

"Makan."

"Baiklah, Kakashi." Karin memperhatikan Kakashi yang belum menyentuh makanannya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Sore tadi aku sudah makan dengan Guy."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau aku melihat mu membuka masker bodohmu itu." Sewot Karin.

"Itu kau sudah tahu." Kekeh Kakashi.

"Sial."

" Oh ya, berapa umurmu kalau boleh tahu? Apa sama dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis cantik didepannya. Melihat wajah cemberut sang gadis yang sambil mengunyah makanan membuat Kakashi gemas untuk menggigitnya. Kakashi meraung dalam hati, ia baru menyadari pengaruh buruk apa yang telah didapatnya dari novel erotis karya silegenda sanin.

"Aku lebih tua. Tahun ini aku menginjak dua puluh dua. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau masih sangat muda ternyata. Aku tiga puluh satu. "

"Wow, ternyata aku akan menikah dengan seorang pak tua"

"Haha. Aku tidak setua itu. "

"Aku sudah selesai. " Karin berinisiatif untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Kau bisa mencuci piring?" suara maskulin Kakashi membuat Karin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan mengejekku. Walaupun tidak bisa memasak, setidaknya aku bisa mencuci piring dan merapikan segala sesuatu." Sahut Karin jengkel.

Kakashi hanya duduk sambil melihat Karin yang melanjutkan kegiatannya bergelut dengan busa dan piring kotor.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu tadi. Kamar disini hanya satu. Kau mau kita tidur bersama atau bagaimana?"

PRAANG! Karin yang gugup akibat perkataan Kakashi pun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah dicucinya.

"Ops. Sepertinya mencuci piring pun kau masih harus belajar ya, Uzumaki Karin." Kakashi langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur.

"Sialan kau Kakashi!" Karin masih dapat mendengar kekehan Kakashi yang sudah menjauh.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan beres-beresnya, Karin mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu si copy ninja. Ia melihat kearah tasnya yang masih terletak disofa coklat itu.

"Kau tidur dikamar atau disofa?" suara berat terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kakashi baru selesai mandi, Ia hanya menggunakan celana piyama dan kaus yang menyatu dengan maskernya. Harum pria seketika menghinggapi ruang penciuman Karin. Apa lagi saat pria itu mengambil tempat disamping Karin. Harum yang cukup membuat sigadis Uzumaki kecanduan.

"Menurutmu aku harus tidur dimana? Kau tuan rumahnya kan?"

"Ya, memang. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di sofa?"

'A-apa? Dia menyuruhku tidur disofa? Kau memang bukan lelaki sejati, Kakashi!' Karin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah." sahut Karin ketus.

"Aku bercanda. Sebenarnya aku hanya punya satu futon. Aku sudah menggelarkannya untukmu. Kau bisa tidur dikamar. Biar aku yang tidur disini."

"Terimakasih. Tapi…"

"Apa kau tipe gadis yang suka membantah?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak jadi dipenjara. Sejak keluar dari gedung Hokage, aku sudah bersumpah untuk menetap di Konoha dan mengabdi untuk desa ini. Aku akan melaksanakan perintah hokage dengan sepenuh hati. Termasuk menikah denganmu." Terang Karin panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" Kakashi menatap tepat dimanik mata gadis disampingnya.

"Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaanmu sebagai suamiku. Jadi kau harus bekerjasama denganku."

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

Karin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kakashi. Ayo, tidur bersama."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **TBC**

Setelah menghilang dari dunia tulis menulis, saya malah muncul dengan fic aneh nan abal. Crack pair pula lagi. # **plakplak.** Saya mau minta maaf buat reader fic saya yang WYBMF . Mungkin akan apdetnya lama pake banget. Saya mau cari inspirasi dulu kayaknya hehe.

Cuma fic jelek yang saya buat setelah membaca Naruto Gaiden yang memunculkan banyak kontroversi. Ya, pada akhirnya memang Sarada bukan anaknya Karin. Tapi saya senang dengan kemunculan Karin dengan gaya rambut barunya. Hohohoho….

Dan kenapa Kakashi? Karena kemarin saya telpon dia dan dia bilang kalau dia masih menjomblo sampai sekarang.

Sekian cuap-cuap ga penting saya.

 **RnR**

 **Yana Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**UZUMAKI'S GIRL**

Disclaimer : My Uncle Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Length : Bingung...

Rate : berubah jadi M (underage harap agak menyingkir)

Warning:Semi canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki Karin

SUM:  
Hatake Kakashi selalu menjadikan Namikaze Minato sebagai panutannya. Dalam melatih para muridnya pun ia memakai metode sang guru. Namun apakah tidak berlebihan bila dalam hal pendamping hidup, ia juga menjadikan Minato sebagai panutannya? Menikahi wanita Uzumaki?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chap 2**

Dan disinalah sepasang manusia itu berakhir, berbaring di atas sebuah futon sambil menatap langit-langit. Canggung, tentu saja. Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia tidur bersama dengan seorang pria. Dalam misinya bersama tim Taka dulu, ia bahkan tidur diantara tiga orang pria. Tapi mengetahui bahwa pria disampingnya ini adalah calon suaminya, entah mengapa ia menjadi berdebar tak menentu seperti saat ini. Keheningan melanda mereka, hanya suara jangkrik dan hewan nokturnal lainnya yang terdengar malam itu.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" terdengar suara sang pria. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping sehingga bisa melihat sang gadis.

"Karena terbiasa siaga dan tidak tidur saat ditempat Orochimaru-sama, ada kalanya dimana aku tidak bisa tidur. Ya, seperti saat ini. " jawab gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Biasanya kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Saat di tempat Orochimaru-sama dan saat menjadi mata-mata, aku akan keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Tapi setelah masuk dalam tim Taka, aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam sambil melihat wajah tidur Sasuke. Haha. " Karin tertawa miris.

"Kau, masih mencintainya?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Mendengar penuturan gadis itu entah kenapa membuat pria Hatake itu merasakan sesak dihatinya. Dengan perlahan Karin ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ia menjadikan tangannya yang ditekuk menjadi bantal. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Cinta? Kurasa itu bukan cinta. Mungkin aku hanya terobsesi dengan ketampanan dan chakranya yang kuat itu. Uchiha memang sangat tampan ya. " Karin tersenyum. Kakashi merasa waktu berhenti saat melihat senyum manis itu. Ia tak memungkiri ada rasa lega dihatinya saat mendengar bahwa sebenarnya Karin tidak mencintai Sasuke. Kedua bola mata Kakashi beralih pada tangan Karin yang tertekuk dikepala gadis itu. Lengan kimono yang longgar itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan tangan yang terdapat bekas gigitan samar disana.

"Tanganmu"

"Ah, ini" Karin kemudian memperbaiki lengan kimononya sehingga tangannya tertutup lagi. "Bekasnya tidak mau hilang. Makanya aku selalu menggunakan baju lengan panjang. Huufft… Aku iri pada Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura yang bebas menggunakan baju tanpa lengan. Sementara aku harus selalu menutupi kedua lenganku yang tidak mulus ini."

"Sudah agak samar. Kau tidak perlu malu. Seharusnya kau bangga karena kau itu sudah menjadi penyelamat para shinobi. Kurasa Sasuke dan Tsunade-sama sudah mati jika kau tidak memberikan chakramu pada mereka. Kau itu sangat hebat."

"Benarkah?" Karin menatap antusias pada Kakashi yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun selain aku mengigitmu. "Kakashi bergumam rendah.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Kau tidur saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Karin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut luar biasa saat pria misterius didepannya menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu didadanya sehingga jarak antara wajah Karin dengan dada pria itu kurang dari satu senti. Ia dapat merasakansalah satu tangan Kakashi dipinggangnya dan tangan lain pria itu mengelus-elus lembut rambutnya.

"Apa yang—"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini ampuh. Tapi kubaca dibuku ini dapat memberikan ketenangan. Mungkin kau jadi bisa tidur." Kakashi memijat lembut belakang kepala gadis berambut merah kemudian turun ketengkuk sang gadis. Karin pun tak bisa menampik bahwa ia merasa rileks dan perlahan kantuk menderanya.

"Enghh… Kau menggunakan genjutsu? Kenapa aku jadi mengantuk?" Karin menggumam kecil.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidurlah. " Perlahan tapi pasti, Kakashi dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, nona Uzumaki." Kakashi mencium lembut kening Karin untuk kemudian memejamkan matanya . Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata ruby yang tersembunyi didadanya membuka sedetiksetelah merasakan benda lembut menyentuh keningnya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Karin terbangun dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang semalam didengar dan dirasakannya hanyalah mimpi. Tapi tidak bisa, semuanya terasa nyata. Namun ia heran mengapa ia merasakan perasaan senang yang membuncah setiap kali mengingat kata-kata pria yang semalam memeluknya.

Pelukan pria itu sangat hangat dan nyaman. Belaian lembutnya membuat Karin ketagihan untuk kembali merasakannya. Harum tubuh pria itu seolah menjadi candu baginya. Gadis bersurai merah itu mengacak rambutnya pelan. 'Aku pasti sudah gila' batinnya.

Merasa perlu kesegaran tubuh dan otak, Karin beranjak dan merapikan futonnya. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali mengingat bahwa ia tidur diatas futon yang sama dengan Kakashi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karin mengambil bajunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Karin keluar dari kamar dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Baju ungu lengan panjang namun memperlihatkan sedikit perut ratanya dan celana pendek sejengkal dari pinggang. Tak lupa kacamata kebanggaannya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati segelas susu dan sepiring sandwich dimeja suaminya itu pasti sudah berangkat misi atau ke gedung hokage. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar perempuan tak berguna!" gerutunya.

Setelah memakan sarapannya, Karin beranjak keluar apartmen. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Kini Karin sedang berjalan ditengah desa. Ia sedang menuju kesuatu tempat, Ia ingin menemui seseorang, namun suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uzumaki-san."

"Ohayou. Yamato-san." Pria berambut coklat itu ikut berjalan disamping Karin.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Selamat ya. Aku senang sekali akhirnya senior Kakashi akan menikah" mendengar itu sontak wajah Karin memerah.

"A-ah, ya. Terimakasih. "

"Kau mau menemui senior Kakashi?" Tanya Yamato.

"Tidak. Apa kau bisa mengantarku kekediaman Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga? Tentu saja. Ayo. "

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah, Kakak ipar."

"Eh?"

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kakashi mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan juniornya ketika di Anbu. Ia sedang mempelajari berkas-berkas hokage saat Yamato datang. Sebelum dilantik menjadi hokage, Kakashi harus mempelajari setiap berkas penting yang natinya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Karin ke kediaman Hyuuga? Untuk apa?

"Kau tidak menanyakan untuk apa dia kesana?"

"Maaf, senior. Aku lupa" jawab Yamato santai.

"Haah. Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain , Tenzo?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Kakashi hanya terkekeh, namun dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang Karin lakukan dikediaman Hyuuga.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Terimakasih banyak, Hinata. Kau sangat membantuku"

"T-tidak masalah, Karin-san. Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kalau Karin besok datang kesini lagi, bisakah Karin-san menggunakan yukata?"Hyuuga Hinata berbicara lembut pada Karin.

"Yukata?"

"Ya, Karena ini kediama souke jadi... jadi..." Hinata terlihat kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu tentang salah satu klan yang paling kolot di Konoha itu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku tidak punya satupun yukata"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Karin-san bisa memakai punyaku. Aku akan mengambil beberapa. Tunggu disini sebentar ya"

"Tapi, Hinata..." Karin menghela nafas. Ia sudah terlalu merepotkan pewaris Hyuuga itu. Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang dengan bungkusan ditangannya. Seorang pria mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Hinata"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu. Kho, tolong kau antarkan Karin-san ya" perintahnya pada pria yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Hai', Hinata-sama. Mari, Karin-san"

"Hinata..."

"Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Salam untuk Kakashi-sensei ya"

"Hontou ni Arigatou..."

"Douita..."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Dari mana saja?" suara Kakashi langsung menyapanya saat ia memasuki apartmen pria itu.

"Dari suatu tempat. Ada yang harus kulakukan. " sahut Karin.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Maaf tapi ku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku mau mandi dan tidur. Kau menyusul saja. "

"Kau tidak makan?"tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sudah makan"

Karin pun berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi dengan rasa penasarannya. Kakashi hanya bisa duduk terdiam disofa ruang tamunya sembari memeikirkn apa kira-kira yang dilakukan calon istrinya dikediaman Hyuuga. Tapi kalau memang Karin tidak ingin membertahunya, ia bisa apa? Ia tidak mungkin memaksa kan? Menghela nafas panjang, Kakashi berdiri untuk segera tidur. Ia tidak menyangka hanya memepelajari beberapa berkas bisa membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya lelah. Rasanya ia lebih baik melaksanakan misi tingkat A atau S dari pada harus mempelajari berkas tentang desa dan negara api. Membaca halaman depannya saja sudah membuatnya bosan. Ia memang suka membaca, tapi hanya buku dengan tema dan topik yang sama. Yeah, you know what i mean...

Sambil memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan membuatnya sontak membelalak. Ia melihat calon istrinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamar dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuh sintalnya. Rambut panjang gadis itu digelung tinggi hingga menampakkan tengkuk indah yang pastinya mengundang nafsu siapa saja yang melihatnya. Lengannya yang terdapat bekas gigitan samar entah mengapa menambah kesan seksi pada gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu. Rasanya Kakashi ingin menambah satu atau beberapa bercak lagi jika diizinkan. Belum lagi paha mulus yang hanya tertutup setengah oleh handuk yang berwarna putih. Tak sampai sepuluh detik menikmati ciptaan Tuhan itu,

"Kyaaa! Keluar kau mesum!"

Kakashi dikejutkan oleh teriakan yang bersumber dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya . Tak menunggu lama Kakashi langsung menutup pintu dan bersandar dibaliknya sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat dan darahnya yang naik memenuhi wajahnya.

Sementara didalam kamar, Karin langsung mengenakan kimono tidurnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia merasa malu luar biasa ketika mendapati Kakashi sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ya, Tuhan ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan nanti saat harus bertemu dengan Kakashi. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Memberanikan diri, ia pun berteriak kecil,"Aku sudah selesai"

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lagi dan memperlihatkan Kakashi yang salah tingkah dan canggung luar biasa.

"I-itu. A-aku... maafkan aku." Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Karin menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia yang seenaknya keluar kamar mandi memakai hanya dengaan selembar handuk. Sementara, kamar itu adalah kamar Kakashi. Jadi pria itu berhak keluar masuk kamarnya kan? Jadi siapa penjahatnya disini?

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah karena berpenampilan seperti itu dikamarmu" sahut Karin.

"Ya, emm..." suasana jadi canggung lagi hingga suara Karin memecah kecanggungan itu.

"Ki-kita, kita tidur sekarang?"

"Eh? Y-ya. Aku sudah mengantuk" mendengar jawaban Kakashi, Karin langsung mengambil futon dari lemari dan menggelarnya. Sementara Kakahi mengambil dua buah bantal dari tempat yang sama dan meletakkannya diatas futon yang sudah digelar oleh Karin. Keduanya berbaring dibawah selimut dengan canggung dan saling membelakangi. Lima menit dalam posisi itu, dengan bersamaan keduanya membalikkan badan hingga saling berhadapan dan terkejut mendapati satu sama lain kini saling bertatapan hingga langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sigadis hanya tertegun sambil melihat leher si pria sementara si pria kini menatap kening sang gadis. Lama keheningan itu berlangsung sampai Karin membuka suara setelah sebelumnya berdeham.

"Apa saja kegiatanmu hari ini?"tanyanya.

" Hanya mempelajari beberapa berkas tentang desa"

"Hanya mempelajari tentang desa, tapi peredaran chakramu kacau sekali" sahut gadis itu. Keduanya kini memberanikan diri untuk saling menatap manik masing-masing.

"Peredaran chakraku kacau karena melihatmu tadi" mendengar jawaban Kakashi, sontak wajah Karin memerah.

"Haha. Tidak apa. Aku juga salah tadi" Keduanya tersenyum seolah kecanggungan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Karin dapat melihat mata Kakashi yang menyipit saat ia tersenyum, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan wajah pria ini dibalik maskernya. Apakah pria ini sangat manis jika tersenyum? Tapi sepertinya ia harus menunggu hingga malam pertama mereka seperti yang dikatakan pria ini kemarin.

'Tu-tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan? Malam pertama? Ya Tuhan Karin, siapa yang mesum disini?'batin gadis tu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei, kau kenapa? "tanya pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. "jawab Karin secepat kilat.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" titah sicalon hokage.

"Ehmm..." Karin tampak berpikir. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kakashi. Pria itu sedikit tersentak saat gadis didepannya mengambil tangan besarnya dan meletakkannya dikepala gadis itu. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah" Kakashi menarik gadis tu kepelukannya dan mengelus lembut surai merahnya hingga keduanya tertidur.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Ini sudah hari kelima sejak Kakashi mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Karin pergi kekediaman Hyuuga. Bahkan Kakashi terkejut mendapati gadis itu mengenakan yukata dan sedikit berdandan sebelum menuju tempat itu. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang lebih sering melepaskan kaca matanya membuat Kakashi tidak rela orang lain melihat kecantikan gadisnya.

Kakashi selalu bertanya namun Karin tidak mau menjawabnya. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ia akan memberitahunya tapi tidak sekarang. Kakashi tidak ingi memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis itu. Biarlah ia memendam rasa hubungan mereka baik –baik saja, bahkan semakin dekat. Mereka selalu bercengkerama sebelum tidur dan berakhir dengan Karin yang tertidur dipelukan Kakashi. Namun Karin masih belum juga memberitahukan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini dikediaman Hiashi itu. . Selama ini Karin selalu pulang lebih dulu darinya. Ia selalu mendapati Karin tengah menata makanan dimeja makan. Saat ia bertanya tentang akanan itu, Karin selalu menjawab kalau ia membeli makanan itu.

Namun kesabaran ada batasnya kan?

Sudah genap seminggu Kakashi menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Hari ini kegiatannya dikantor hokage tidak terlalu banyak hingga bisa pulang lebih awal. Ia sampai depan pintu apartmentnya sebelum matahari terbenam. Baru saja akan memasukkan kunci, ia merasakan chakra Karin mendekat. Ia pun berniat menyusul calon istrinya itu , ia mengambil langkah untuk menuruni tangga. Sesampainya dianak tangga terakhir, Kakashi melihat Karin berjalan dengan seorang Hyuuga yang Kakashi ketahui bernama Kho. Entah kenapa ia merasa panas melihat calon istrinya tertawa lepas bersama pria Hyuuga itu. Bahkan sesekali Karin menepuk pelan bahu pria itu dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pria bermarga Hatake itu mendekat dan menarik secara paksa tangan Karin membuat siempunya meringis kesakitan. Kho yang melihat kedatangan Kakashi membungkuk hormat. Pria itu tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah calon hokage berikutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Karin dengan nada tingginya.

"Ikut aku. Aku mau bicara." Kakashi berjalan ke arah apartmennya sambil menarik Karin. Gadis Uzumaki itu menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman erat Kakashi.

"Kho-san. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Karin membungkuk pada pria Hyuuga itu.

"Sama-sama, Karin-san." Kho pun berlalu meninggalkan komplek apartmen para jounin itu.

Kakashi menarik lagi pergelangan tangan Karin dengan kuat dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke apartmennya. Karin tetap berusaha menarik tangannya dari Kakashi, namun tidak bisa karena cengkeraman kuat tangan pria itu. Setelah masuk keapartment, Kakashi menghempas dengan kasar tangan gadis itu. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tamu kediaman Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau menyakitiku!"

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku sekarang apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dikediaman Hyuuga?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Bukannya sudah kukatakan beberapa waktu lalu dan kau tidak masalah dengan itu! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau marah ?!"

"Kenapa pria itu mengantarmu pulang?! Bukannya kau bisa pulang sendiri? Kau itu shinobi!"

"Ya Tuhan, dia hanya mengantarku. Itu hanya bagian sopan santun klan mereka."

"Baik. Aku bisa menerima itu. Lalu apa yang kau laukan disana. Kenapa kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Aku ini calon suamimu, Uzumaki! "nada suara pria itu naik satu oktaf.

"Kakashi, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu. Aku mau tidur." Karin melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Kakashi yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban gadis itu menarik tangan Karin untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Kakashi!" seru gadis itu.

"Cepat katakan." Pria itu berdesis.

"Tidak mau."

"Katakan! Apa saja yang sudah kau rahasiakan padaku, KATAKAN!" bentak Kakashi dengan mata melotot tajam.

Karin yang emosinya kini sudah memuncak menghempas kasar tangan Kakashi yang kini meremas bahunya.

"Kau mendebatku tentang rahasia?" gadis itu tertawa. "Rahasiaku kau bilang?BAGAIMANA DENGAN RAHASIAMU?! Kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajahmu padakau, pada calon istrimu! Demi supaya aku tidak melihat wajahmu itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah makan bersamaku, brengsek!" gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Dadanya sampai naik turun karena emosi.

"Baik. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menunjukkannya. " Karin membelalakkan matanya melihat Kakashi. Sharingan pria itu aktif dengan tiga tomoenya. Kemudian pria itu membuka rompi chunin dan baju lengan panjang hitamnya hingga meninggalkan kaus tanpa lengan yang menyatu dengan maskernya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Karin.

"Menunjukkan apa yang ingin kau lihat." Jawab Kakashi kemudian membuka atasan terakhirnya itu. Karin membelalakkan matanya untuk yang keduakalinya. Kakashi yang topless itu kini menjulang didepan Karin. Pria itu sudah melepaskan masker yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya. Karin dapat melihat wajah tampan pria itu dengan jelas. Wajah mulus dengan pipi tirus namun tegas terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Tahi lalat kecil didagu pria itu membuatnya tampak manis. Namun ia tidak bisa mengaguminya dengan lama karena pria itu mendekatinya.

"Puas, hn?" Kakashi menghempaskan Karin disofa dan menindihnya. "Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini." Masih dengan wajah kagetnya, Karin dapat merasakan bibir pria itu mendarat tepat dibibirnya. Pria itu melumat bibir Karin dengan kasar. Karin tak hentinya meronta, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk sekedar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Hingga akhirnya ia seperti kehabisan tenaga akibat ciuman Kakashi yang kian menuntut. Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya membuat Karin terengah-engah, sementara dirinya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tak samapai lima detik, Kakashi kembali melumat bibir gadis Uzumaki itu. Tangan pria itu tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas pinggang Karin sensual. Ciuman pria itu mulai turun keleher jenjang Karin, menghisap leher halus itu dalam membuat sang empunya mendesah.

"Enghh... A-apa yang ahh... engh... " Karin hanya bisa mendesah menerima semua perlakuan pria yang kini menindihnya. Tangan Kakashi menurunkan kerah yukata ungu milik Karin untuk memperluas area ciumannya. Kini bibir pria itu menciumi bahu putih karin setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan banyak bercak kebiruan dileher jenjang gadis itu.

"Kakashiiihh... ahh.." mendengar desahan Karin membuat Kakashi makin gencar membuat tanda kepemilikan di tubuh gadis itu. Tangan kanan pria itu sudah masuk kedalam yukata sang gadis dan meremas gundukan yang ada disana. Gerakan lembut tangan Kakashi tak ayal membuat desahan Karin makin menjadi.

"Ahh.. engh... enghh..." Kakashi membuka obi yang mengikat yukata Karin hingga yukata itu kini terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh Karin yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam. Kakashi harus menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dada sintal gadis itu naik turun seiring nafasnya yang terengah. Kakashi tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsu yang kini menguasainya. Tangannya bergerak kebawah punggung Karin untuk melepaas kaitan bra hitam milik sang gadis. Bra malang itu kini mengikuti pendahulunya –yukata— terlempar langsung membenamkan wajahnya kedada gadis dibawahnya. Menghisap puting kanan milik gadisnya itu sementara tangannya meremas lembut dada yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahh... ahh.. Kakashii ahh..." desahan gadis itu kian menjadi setelah merasakan sesuatu yang basah kini memainkan putingnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh gadis itu miliknya berkedut dibawah sana. Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dari san. Tanpa disadari Karin menggesekkan miliknya pada sesuatu yang menonjol milik Kakashi. Hal itu membuat Kakashi menggeram tertahan. Ia mengigit dengan kuat puting gadis itu hingga terdengar desahan panjang dari gadis dibawahnya.

"Kakashiiih.. ada yang... ahh .. AHHH...! Haaah... haaah..." Gadis itu terengah-engah akibat gelombang kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Kakashi menyeringai. Kemudian pria itu membuka penutup terakhir tubuh Karin dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berkedut dengan cairan yang terus keluar dari sana. Kakashi langsung membuka lebar kakai sang gadis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ahhh.. ahhhh... ahhh... " Karin mendesah hebat saat merasakan sesuatu tak bertulang bermain pada miliknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah perutnya bergejolak. Kakashi menhisap semua cairan yang keluar dari lubang kenikmatan Karin hingga gadis itu merasakan kenikmatan melandanya untuk kedua kalinya. Karin merasa lemas setela orgasme keduanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat Kakashi membuka celana dan celana dalamnya didepan gadis itu. Dapat dilihat oleh Karin milik pria itu menegang sempurna. Karin meneguk ludahnya saat meluhat Kakashi mendekatinya. Kakashi mencoba memasukkan miliknya dilubang milik Karin.

"Ahk... Kashi sakit! Ahk..hentikan!" Kakashi yang mendengar jerit kesakitan gadis itu menarik wajah Karin untuk menciumnya lembut. Kemudian menarik miliknya dan memasukkannya dengan paksa hingga Karin menjerit kesakitan. Kakashi dapat melihat darah yangn mengalir disofa. Pria itu mendiamkan miliknya supaya Karin terbiasa sekaligus meresapi miliknya yang dijepit nikmat oleh Karin. Tak lama kemudian Karin menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah memberi tanda pada Kakashi. Pria itu pun menggerakkan miliknya perlahan.

"Ahhh.. engh... ahhh..." desahan Karin pun menggema diapartment itu.

"Ugh..." Kakashi menggeram saat milik Karin kembali menjepitnya dengan kuat.

"Kakashi... Lebihh cepathh..." lenguh gadis itu disela desahannya.

"Memohonlah Karin..." suara rendah Kakashi menjawab permintaan wanitanya.

"Ahh.. K-ku mohon ahh.. Kyaaa! Ah ah ah ah ah ah.." Kakashi pun mempercepat gerakannya membuat Karin mendesah tak karuan.

"Arghh... sempit sekali ugghh..."

"Ahh.. Kashi... ahh.. ah..."

Merasa hampir mencpai puncak Kakashi memperdalam hujamannya.

"AAAHHHHH..." Desahan lega keduanya menandakan mereka telah mencapai kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan. Kakashi menyemburkan spermanya kerahim Karin. Gadis yang kini sudah menjadi wanita itu lemas seketika dan menutup matanya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

APA- APAAN INI.. Kenapa jadi rate M...?!

Hahaha saya juga tidak tahu kenapa dibulan yang suci ini asaya malah membuat fic bejat kayak gini...

By the way, ini fic rate m pertama saya lohhh..

Tenang saja saya sudah cukup umur koq...

Kakakarin juga sudah cukup umur.

Setelah memikirkannya semalaman suntuk . Saya memilih untuk menjadikan fic ini Threeshot aja...

Akhir kata..

Ripiu ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**UZUMAKI'S GIRL**

Disclaimer : My Uncle Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Length : Bingung...

Rate : M

Warning:Semi canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki Karin

SUM:  
Hatake Kakashi selalu menjadikan Namikaze Minato sebagai panutannya. Dalam melatih para muridnya pun ia memakai metode sang guru. Namun apakah tidak berlebihan bila dalam hal pendamping hidup, ia juga menjadikan Minato sebagai panutannya? Menikahi wanita Uzumaki?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter 3**

"Enghh..." Karin mengernyit mencoba mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat sekitarnya. Ini adalah kamar Kakashi dan iapun menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berbaring diatas futon dengan selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya. Melihat keadaannya, ia akhirnya mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Pasti Kakashi yang memindahkan kekamar ini. Karin mencoba bangkit dan melingkarkan selimut putih itu ditubuh polosnya. Namun saat akan melangkah , Ia merasakan perihyang amat sangat diselangkangannya. Menguatkan diri, Karin memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Ringisan terdengar tiap kali gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya hingga ia sampai dikamar mandi.

Karin memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mansi yang hanya bisa menampilkan setengah badannya. Bibir pucat dan begitu banyak bercak kebiruan dileher bahkan dadanya. Berbeda dengan bekas gigitan ditangannya yang samar-samar, bercak yang ada dileher dan dadanya tampak dengan sangat jelas. Karin menghela nafasnya, Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sejujurnya ia kesal dengan apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya. Pria itu memilih memenangkan emosi daripada logikanya. Seharusnya hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, setidaknya belum. Mereka belum menikah, padahal Karin membayangkan malam pertama yang romantis dengan taburan mawar merah kesukaannya dan juga lilin aromaterapi. Bukan malah diruang tamu dan penih dengan luapan emosi alih-alih cinta. Kepalanya berdenyut karena memikirkan semuanya. Ia pun mulaimembersihkan diri.

Tak lama setelahnya, Karin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk putih dan rambut basah yang tergerai. Wanita itu tersentak melihat Kakashi berdiri bersandar didinding. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya, tanpa baju dan tanpa masker kebanggaannya. Karin memerah memandang wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang untuk melihatnya, Karin harus mengorbankan harta berharganya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Karin kembali kesal.

Menghiraukan pria itu, Karin berjalan menuju lemari dengan perlahan karena rasa perih yang kembali dirasakannya. Ia mengambil pakaian dalam dan kimono tidurnya. Kenapa kimono tidur? Ya, Karin berencana untuk tidur seharian karena nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingin melangkah kembali kekamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya. Namun ia kembali teringat rasa perihyang datang tiap ia melangkah. Kemudian ia melirik Kakashi yang memandangnya dalam diam. Bukannya, Kakashi telah melihat tubuhnya semalam? Begitu juga dirinya yang sudah melihat tubuh pria itu. Jadi tak masalah kan? Wanita Uzumaki itu tanpa ragu menurunkan handuknnya hingga tubuhnya terekspos sempurna. Kemudian wanita bersurai merah itu mulai memakai pakaiannya.

Kakashi hanya bisa tercengang melihat kelakuan wanita didepannya. Ok, semalam ia memang telah melihat bahkan merasakannya. Tapi kalau harus melihatnya sekali lagi, bukannya itu mengundang kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi? Takut tak bisa menahan gairahnya, pria Hatake itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Namun ia harus merutuki dirinya karena kini ia malah melihatbra dan celana dalam hitam Karin yang bertumpuk bersama dengan pakaian mereka yang baru saja diambil Kakashi dari ruang tamu.

Ya, Ia baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan atau lebih tepatnya ia lakukan semalam. Bukan kekacauan yang parah memang, hanya baju mereka yang berserakan dan noda darah serta bekas percintaan mereka disofa. Berharap Karin sudah selesai, ia melihat kearah Karin yang untungnya memang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Maafkan aku." Karin hanya diam sambil mengambil selimut baru dari dalam lemari. Melihat gelagat Karin yang menganggapnya seolah tak ada membuat Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengambil pakaian yang ada didekat kakinya itu untuk meletakkannya dikeranjang pakaian kotor. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Karin berbaring difuton dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai sepinggang. Wanita itu berbaring membelakangi menyamping sehingga membelakangi pintukamar mandi tempat Kakashi berdiri saat ini. Pria Hatake itu berjalan keluar kamar dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Ia mendekati Karin yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi namun wanita itu belum sarapan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga belum menyentuh makanan apapun sejak tadi. Rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya membuatnya terus memikirkan Karin hingga makanan yang sudah dimasaknyapagi tadi tak tersentuh.

Setelah meletakkan nampan itu dilantai, Kakashi mencoba membangunkan Karin.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Makanlah." Ujarnya sambil mengguncang lembut bahu wanita merah itu.

Karin membuka matanya. Menatap malas pria tampan didepannya kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab wanita itu datar.

Kakashi yang mulai kesal menarik paksa selimut itu hingga kembali kepinggang ramping siwanita.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Karin. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku, ok?" Kakashi menarik tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya lembut. Namun hanya sedetik karena wanita itu menariknya lagi.

"Karin!" panggil Kakashi dengan nada gusar. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya. Ketika ingin melipat kakinya, ia kembali meringis karena rasa perih yang datang. Akhirnya ia duduk sambil memankangkan kakinya kedepan. Kakashi yang melihatnya tambah merasa bersalah. Karin kemudian menatap tajam pria dihadapannya.

"Kau.. baru minta maaf sekarang? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?"

"Aku sudah minta maaf dari tadi. Kau tidak mendengarnya ya? Apa kau tuli?"

"Apa? Kau bilang aku tuli? Tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf dengan tulus? Gara-gara perbuatanmu semalam aku sampai susah berjalan tahu! Bahkan untuk melipat kakiku saja selangkang— " Karin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menyadari kata-kata yang mempermalukan dirinya itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu pun mau tak mau menarik ujung bibirnya. Wajah wanita cantik itu sudah memerah sempurna karena malu.

"Ja-jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur, baka!"

Karin kembali membaringkan dirinya dan membelakangi Kakashi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum eh tunggu, Kakashi menyeringai?

Pria itu mengambil nampan disampingnya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas. Karin yang mengira Kakashi akan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan menghjela nafas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan selimutnya tersingkap dan sesuatu masuk kedalam. Alangkah terkejutnya ia merasakan Kakashi kini berbaring dan memeluknya. Tangan kanan pria itu melingkari perut Karin dari belakang sedangkan tangan kirinya menyingkap rambut merah Karin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk wanita itu.

"A-Apa yang...?"

"Kau mau tidurkan? Kalau begitu aku ikut. Kau tahu, aku juga lelah karena semalam." Hembusan nafas pria itu ditengkuknya membuat wanita itu merinding.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kita bisa tidur seharian kalau kau mau. Tapi katakan padaku kalau kau lapar. Akan kuambilkan. Lau mengerti?" Kakashi semakin merapatkan rubuhnya kepunggung wanita cantik yang dicintainya itu.

"Terserah. Tapi ingat, aku belum memaafkanmu!" Kakashi tersenyum mendengar nada ketus wanitanya itu. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang wanita.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Karin terbangun dari tidur pagi jelang siangnya. Setelah kedua manik Ruby itu terbuka sempurna, ia mendapati wajah tidur Kakashi dihadapannya. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana mereka bias berhadapan begini. Bahkan tangan pria itu masih erat memeluknya. Mata karin menyusuri wajah tampan Kakashi. Wajah tidur itu terlihat damai. Pandangannya tertuju pada bekas luka dimata kiri pria itu. Bekas luka itu malah menambah kesan kuat dan tangguh serta berani dari pria yang entah sejak kapan mencuri hatinya. Seminggu yang lalu kah? Atau sejak kejadian ia hampir mati karena Sasuke kah? Mengingat Sasuke, Karin pun bertanya-tanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan siUchiha itu. Apakah Kakashi sudah menyita hati dan pikirannya? Entahlah.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melertakkannya dipipi mulus Kakashi. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa marah pada pria ini atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Karin semalam. Kesal memang, tapi tidak sampai menimbulkan kebencian dihatinya. Ia merasa cepat atau lambat ia pun akan menjadi milik pria ini seutuhnya. Apakah ia mencintai Kakashi? Secepat itu? Apakah ia pantas? Apakah ia yang ninja pelarian pantas bersanding dengan seorang calon hokage? Sicopy ninja kebanggaan Konoha yang terkenal? Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan dibenaknya.

Sepasang mata kelam didepannya membuka. Seketika Karin menurunkan tanganya dari wajah Kakashi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu lembut. Karin mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata kelam Kakashi. Ia melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Kakashi yang memeluk pinggangnya dan berbalik memunggungi sicopy ninja.

"Aku lapar!" serunya ketus. Wanita itu memang lapar. Entah jam berapa sekarang dan ia sama sekali belum makan sejak pagi, ah bukan, sejak malam.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Baiklah Hime-sama, akan kuambilkan."

Mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Kakashi padanya membuat wajah Karin merona. Kakashi bangkit dan mengambil nampan yang tadi dibawanya kemudian berjalan keluar. Karin mencoba berdiri untuk kekamar mandi. Ia bernafas lega karena tidak lagi sakit dipangkal pahanya sudah berkurang hingga ia bisa berjalan tanpa meringis. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dikamar mandi, Karin kembali menidurkan dirinya diatas futon. Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Kakashi masuk dengan nampan ditangannya. Pria itu duduk disamping futon dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dilantai. Semangkuk nasi hangat dan beberapa lauk dan sayuran yang tadipagi dimasaknya. Tak lupa segelas air putih. Karin mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau menunggu lama? Aku tadi memanaskan lauk dan sayurnya. Makanlah." Ujar Kakashi sambil meletakkan nampan itu dipangkuan Karin setelah sebelumnya mengambil air putih untuk diletakkan dilantai.

"Hmm." Karin hanya bergumam. Namun mulai mengambul sumpit dan memakan nasi beserta lauk yang disediakan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri duduk melipat kakinya sambil melihat Karin memakan makanannya. Melihat Karin makan membuat pria itu menjadi—

"Kruuuyuk..." – lapar. Pria itu berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya sambil melihat kearah lain. Karin sendiri yang mendengar suara perut Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya yang memang sudah hampir selesai dan menatap pria itu. Seketika rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Apa pria ini juga belum makan? Karin merasa dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Pasti Kakashi tidak makan karena sibuk membujuk dan meminta maaf padanya. Wanita itu melihat makanannya yang hampir habis. Kemudian ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil air putih untuk diminum.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap wanita itu. Kakashi kemudian berniat untuk mengambil nampan itu untuk dibawa kedapur. Namun suara Karin menginterupsinya.

"Letakkan saja disitu."

"Apa?"

"Gendong aku kedapur sekarang."

"Kepa—"

"Cepat!"

"Mau tak mau Kakashi menggendong wanita itu a la bridal style menuju dapur dan mendudukannya dikursi meja makan. Kakashi yang bingung hanya menatap Karin dengan pandangan bertanya smbil melipat tangannya didada.

Karin tba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju lemari makanandan mengambil lauk dan sayuran yang sama yang diberikan Kakashi padanya dan meletakkannya dimeja makan. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi hangat dari ricecooker. Tak lupa ia mengambil sepasang sumpit dan meletakkannya disamping mangkuk asi.

"Duduklah dan makan." Kakashi hanya terbengong melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Hei! Bukannya kau lapar!?" kini Karin kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Y-ya." Pria itu mulai makan. Karin menatap pria yang sedang mengunyah itu. 'Tampan' batinnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Lima belas kemudian Kakashi sudah selesai dengan kegiatan makannya. Karin kembali membereskan bekas makanan pria itu.

"Jadi... Kau sudah bisa berjalan?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

"Hmm." gumam Karin sambil kembali duduk.

"Lalu kenapa memintaku menggendongmu kemari?"

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Karin balik.

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi cepat. Karin mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu gendong aku lagi keruang tamu. Kemudian bereskan futon, bereskan bekas makanku tadi dan cuci piring." Titah Karin.

"Hei..."

"Aku mau mandi. Hinata pasti sudah menungguku."

"Apa? Hinata? Kau..."

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kakashi menghentikan pertanyaannya.

"Buka pintu." Karin kembali memerintah. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi kemudian kembali kekamar dan secepat kilat kembali dengan masker bodohnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Kho berdiri disana. Pria klan Hyuuga itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-sama. Apa Karin-san ada?" Seketika emosi Kakashi naik mendengar pertanyaan Kho.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya dingin.

"Benarkah?" Kho tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ada apa kau mencari calon istriku?" tanya Kakashi lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya dan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Hinata-sama. Kalau pelajaran memasaknya ditunda dulu untuk seminggu kedepan karena Hinata-sama harus keluar desa untuk memenuhi undangan." Terang pria pemilik byakugan itu.

Kakashi mengernyit heran dengan penuturan panjang lebar dari Kho.

"Pelajaran... memasak?"

"Ya, Kakashi-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya harap anda bisa menyampaikan pesan tersebut." Kho membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"Pelajaran... memasak?" sekali lagi Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Seketika sebuah pemahaman muncul dibenaknya. Jadi seminggu belakangan ini, Karin ketempat Hyuuga untuk bertemu Hinata dan belajar... memasak?

Belajar memasak?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"APAAA...?!" Tsunade dan Sizune harus menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan dari berbagai macam suara didepannya. Saat ini ia memanggil rookie 9 keruangannya. Dan ia baru saja memberitahukan perihal...

"Kami tim 7 baru pulang misi dan malam mendengar kabar kalau guru kami akan menikah?! Dengan siapa tadi? Uzumaki Karin?! Kenapa kami baru tahu-tebbayo?!" suara cempreng Naruto menggema diruangan itu. Sementara Sakura masih sedikit syok.

"Mendokusei. Diamlah Naruto. Kami juga baru tahu. "

"Akhirnya, kukira dia akan sendiri selamanya. Aku senang sekali walaupun cukup terkejut."

"Anda tidak mungkin memanggil kami hanya untuk mengatakan itu kan?" ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya, aku ingin memberikan misi untuk kalian semua. Yaitu... mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara pernikahan sekaligus pelantikan Kakashi sebagai hokage."

"APAAA? HOKAGEE?!" untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade harus menutup telinganya.

"Kalau yang ini aku sudah tahu. Haah mendokusei..."

TBC

Hai hai hai...!

Saya kembali dengan chapter 3 yang dikit ini. Selain dikit chap ini alurnya lambat pake banget. Karena ada yang bilang buat multichap jadi saya sedang memikirkannya kembali.

Makasih banyak udah ripiu fic gaje ini. Ternyata banyak juga yang suka pairing ini. Hehe.

RIPIU YA...

Yana kim ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**UZUMAKI'S GIRL**

Disclaimer : My Uncle Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : M

Warning:Semi canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki Karin

SUM:  
Hatake Kakashi selalu menjadikan Namikaze Minato sebagai panutannya. Dalam melatih para muridnya pun ia memakai metode sang guru. Namun apakah tidak berlebihan bila dalam hal pendamping hidup, ia juga menjadikan Minato sebagai panutannya? Menikahi wanita Uzumaki?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kakashi tak berhenti menyeringai setelah Kho meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat Karin yang duduk disofa. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya yang kini telah lepas dari penghalang alias maskernya. Jounin tigapuluh satu tahun itu menurunkan maskernya sedetik setelah ia menutup pintu tadi. Karin merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, dengan senyum pria itu lebih tepatnya. Masih dengan gaya bossynya yaitu melipat tangan dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi, wanita itu bertanya pada calon suaminya itu.

"Siapa yang datang?" ketusnya.

"Seseorang yang membawa kabar penting." Masih dengan senyum anehnya, Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Karin, dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu. Karin tentu saja semakin heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi gila?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau mau kita bertengkar lagi, Kakashi? Sudah kubilangkan."

"Kalau pertengkaran kita berakhir seperti semalam, aku tak keberatan." Kakashi menyeringai , seringai mesum kalau menurut Karin.

"Dasar mesum!" Wanita Uzumaki itu mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh darinya. Namun Kakashi malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau belajar memasak dengan Hinata?" Karin membelalakkan kedua mata rubynya memandang horor Kakashi. 'Dari mana dia...'

"Da-darimana kau tahu?!"

"Seseorang yang datang barusan."

"Me-memangnya siapa yang—"

"Itu tidak penting. Jadi memang benar?"

Karin berdiri dari duduknya dengan panik. "I-itu... aku... itu... a-aku hanya..." Karin gelagapan. Kakashi ikut berdiri dan menghadap pada wanita yang tampak gugup itu.

"Hanya...?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang semakin menambah tampan wajahnya.

"Ha-hanya... Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai istri tidak berguna nanti... Ja-jadi ak—"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dikening Karin. Kakashi mengecup kening wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Karin tertegun dibuatnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus. "Terimakasih sudah mau berusaha untukku."

Akhirnya Karin memperoleh kesadarannya dan wajahnya pun merona.

"Ke-kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba?! Kau ini memang mes—"

"Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja! A-a-a tidak maksudku. Aku tidak mau! Siapa yang mau dicium oleh laki-laki mesum seperti—"

Cup!

Bibir Kakashi kini mendarat tepat dibibir Karin. Melumatnya lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya luapan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Karin hanya terdiam, terlalu syok untuk menyadari yang terjadi. Bahkan hingga Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya, Karin masih terdiam tak bergerak. Ekspresi wanita itu membuat Kakashi terkekeh. Suara tawa Kakashi membuat Karin tersentak dan sadar akan situasi. Wajahnya semakin merona karenanya.

"Me-mesum."Ia membuang muka tak mau memandang Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum tulus pada Karin. Karin yang melihat senyuman itupun membalas senyuman Kakashi dengan malu-malu dan hal itu membuat Kakashi gemas. Ia menarik calon istrinya itu kedalam pelukan. Mendekap erat tubuh Karin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher wanitanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Maaf sudah marah-marah dan menyakitimu." Kata Kakashi lembut. Karin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kakashi.

"Hmm. Aku juga seharusnya jujur padamu sejak awal. M-maaf." Ujar Karin.

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang memberitahu padamu rahasiaku." Perkataan Kakashi membuat Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kakashi dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau punya rahasia?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ada sesuatu yang kurahasiakan padamu. Jadi akan kukatakan sekarang."

Karin melipat tangannya didada dan menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Katakan!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Jantung wanita Uzumaki itu berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"K-kau bilang apa?" tanyanya seolah tak peercaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin. Perlu berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan hm? Nyonya Hatake?" Karin kembali merona malu.

"Se-sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau... kau mencintaiku?"

"Hmm... apa harus kuceritakan?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat ceritakan!"

Kakashi terkekeh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sofa dan menarik Karin ke pangkuannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa merona. Dengan rikuh dan malu, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kakashi membuat pria itu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Karin.

'Nyaman dan hangat' batin keduanya.

"Aku pertama kali melihatmu saat ujian chunin. Itu adalah ujian chunin pertama dengan aku sebagai jounin pembimbing. " Kakashi memulai ceritanya. Karin mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku masih lima belas tahun waktu itu. Dasar pedofil!" Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

"Aku melihatmu dalam tim Kusagakure. Melihat rambut merah dan chakramu yang khas, aku tahu kau dari klan Uzumaki. Aku jadi teringat dengan Kushina."

"Kushina?" tanya Karin.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu dari Naruto dan istri dari Minato-sensei. Aku yang menjadikan Minato-sensei sebagai panutanku juga menginginkan wanita seperti Kushina untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Wanita yang ceroboh dan pemarah. Kurang lebih, sama sepertimu."

Karin memukul dada Kakashi namun tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Walaupun ceroboh dan pemarah, tapi begitu perhatian pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Yah.. sama sepertimu. Yang membedakan kalian adalah... dia bisa memasak dengan baik sedangkan kau tidak."

Kakashi harus kembali merasakan sakit didadanya saat Karin memukulnya ditempat yang sama. Pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta padaku saat itu?" tanya Karin. Kakashi mengangguk dalam diam.

"Namun aku harus menelan kecewa karena tidak lagi melihat mu setelah insiden penyerangan Konoha. Aku pun tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dalam setiap misiku."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ditempat persembunyia Orochimaru-sama. "

"Ya, kau benar. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu saat insiden kematian Danzou? " Karin menggeleng. " Aku sangat panik melihat kondisimu dan sesegera mungkin menyuruh Sakura memberikan pertolongan pertama. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Untungnya kau mau kubawa ke Konoha."

"Saat itu aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Intinya aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Dan akhirnya aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku. Walaupun kita belum melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Karin menatap mata Kakashi.

"Karin."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" Kakashi membalas tatapan Karin. Wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan itu membuat kekecewaan merundung hatinya. 'Memang tidak akan semudah itu..' batin pria itu.

Karin tetap menatap Kakashi tepat dimatanya. Kekecewaan tergambar dimata Kakashi dan Karin melihatnya. Kekecewaan dimata Kakashi tergantikan dengan wajah syok ketika Karin mengecup kedua pipi Kakashi, lanjut pada keningnya dan terakhir pada bibir kissable pria perak itu. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kakashi. Tak lupa ia mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher pria itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Karin. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Karin. Meskipun Karin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia sudah tahu kalau perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya terbalas. Betapa senangnya Kakashi siang itu.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau mencintaiku juga kan?"

"Hmm." Karin hanya bergumam. Kini gilirannya yang menyembunyikan wajah dileher Kakashi menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu.

"Dasar tsundere."

"Hmm" Karin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ia sedang menikmati kehangatan yang kini ia rasakan bersama Kakashi. Calon suamninya yang sudah merebut hatinya. Bahkan berhasil menggantikan posisi Uchiha Sasuke dari hati maupun pikiran Karin. Kakashi pun demikian, tangannya yang tadinya melingkar dipinggang Karin terangkat dan mengusap lembut rambut merah wanita itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Seminggu lebih tiga hari berlalu sejak kedua insan itu saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dengan tenang dan perasaan bahagia. Tentu saja, keduanya semakin dekat setelah saling terbuka tentang rahasia mereka. Karin masih dengan kegiatannya berkunjung kekediaman Hyuuga untuk belajar memasak setelah Hinata pulang dari perjalanannya. Sedangkan Kakashi kini sudah duduk dikursi Hokage atas perintah Tsunade. Meskipun belum dilantik, namun Godaime Hokage itu sudah mempercayakan Kakashi untuk mengambil alih semua tugasnya. Sesekali Kakashi akan mengunjungi kediaman Tsunade jika ada hal-hal yang masih belum dimengerti olehnya.

Karin yang kemampuan memasaknya bertambah dari hari kehari ini sudah mengambil alih peran yang sebelumnya dilakukan Kakashi. Ia semakin rajin memasak dan meminta sebenarnya memerintah Kakashi untuk mencicipi dan menilainya. Ia pun semakin antusias berbelanja kepasar untuk keperluan dapur dan lainnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menjalakan peran seorang istri yang sesungguhnya. Dari mulai memasak, menyiapkan pakaian Kakashi hingga kebutuhan biologis pria itu yang anehnya selau diminta Kakashi saat pria itu sedang benar-benar lelah atau pada saat kondisi calon hokage itu sedang tidak fit. Ia memang bahagia, tapi ada pertanyaan yang terkadang hinggap dibenaknya. Sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti ini? Apa Kakashi serius saat mengatakan akan menikahinya? Tentusaja sifat tsun miliknya membuatnya enggan bertanya pada Kakashi. Namun banyak prasangka yang terlintas dipikirannya. Apa para tetua memberikan padanya calon lain? Yang lebih pantas mungkin? Namun wanita ituselalu meyakinkan hatinya kalau Kakashi mencintainya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan menghalau semua pikiran negatif yang sempat ada.

Saat ini ia sedang menata makan malam yang baru selesai dimasaknya. Dengan tersenyum puas ia menatap hasil karnyanya. Siang tadi ia belaja rmenu baru dari Hinata dan langsung dipraktekkan olehnya. Hinata juga memberitahunya kalau dua haari lagi akan ada festival besar di Konoha. Karin sangat antusias karena itu. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi sebuah festival dan ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Kakashi agar mereka bisa pergi kesana.

"Tadaima..."

Karin tersenyum mendengar suara Kakashi. "Okaeri..." sahut ya sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Ia melihat Kakahi tampak lebih lelah dari biasanya. Pria perak itu membawa bungkusan yang membuatnya penasaran. Kakashi langsung mencium kening Karin saat gadis itu mendekat dan Karin masih saja malu-malu tapi mau dengan semua tindakan Kakashi padanya.

"Apa itu ?" Karin menunjuk apa yang dibawa pria itu.

"Em, tidak ada. Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggulah dimeja makan." Masih dengan rasa penasarannya, Karin mengangguk.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kakashi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Karin.

"Kau tampak sangat lelah. Makanlah." Kakashi tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makanan didepannya setelah mengucapkan selamat makan.

"Semakin hari masakanmu semakin enak. " pujinya tulus.

"Hinata sangat membantuku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya." Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya.

Karin membereskan peralatan makan mereka setelah selesai. Kakashi mengamati Karin dari meja makan. Sepertinya Karin benar-benar berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Segala usaha yang dilakukan Karin untuknya membuatnya terharu. Kakashi berjalan kekamar dan kembali dengan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya. Pria itu tersenyum saat Karin selesai dengan kegiatannya. Wanita cantik itu mengeingkan tangannya dengan lap yang ada dimeja pantri.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau lusa ada festival?" Karin langsung tersenyuma antusias mendengarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kakashi.

"Ya. Hinata sudah memberitahuku. Kita akan pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kakashi mengambil bungkusan yang tadinya dileyakkan dibawah meja.

"Ini untukmu." Karin menaikkan alisnya. Bukankah ini benda yang tadi dibawa pria itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Bukalah." Karin membukanya dan terkejut melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dan menatap Kakashi tak percaya.

"I-ini?"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Karin melihat yukata berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga lily yang sangat cantik.

"Kurasa kau akan sangat cantik mengenakannya difestival nanti."

"Terimakasih." Karin menatap Kakashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah pelukan?" Pria Hatake itu membentangkan tangannya. Karin langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aku mencin— eh? Kau demam?" Karin menyadari saat memeluk leher pria itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjamah dahi Kakashi.  
"Kau demam, baka!"

"Benarkah?" sahut Kakashi santai.

" Santai sekali, kau. Aku cemas tahu."

"Kenapa aku harus cemas. Kan ada kau."

"Benar juga. Akan kuambilkan air hangat untuk mengompresmu." Kakashi menarik tangan wanita itu saat Karin beranjak.

"Aku tidak perlu itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku selalu memintamu bercinta denganku setiap aku lelah dan kurang enak badan?" tanya Kakashi. Karin mengeleng.

"Kau lupa cara kerja tubuhmu sendiri?" Karin akhirnya sadar dan menjadi gugup.

"T-tapi kan kau tidak mengigitku. Tubuhku harus terluka dulu baru baru seseorang bisa menghisap chakraku." Terang wanita itu.

"Aku juga baru sadar saat kita melakukannya yang kedua kali. Ternyata cairan cintamu bisa membuatku kembali sehat. Makanya aku selalu bersemangat meminumnya saat kita bercinta. Jadi bagaiman—"

Duagh!

"Akh! Apa yang kau...?!"

"Kau terlalu vulgar! Sialan kau!"

Karin menendang Kakashi tepat ditulang kering pria itu. Dengan wajah merah karena perpaduan antara malu dan marah. Karin meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih kesakitan.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari festival yang ditunggu setiap warga Konoha termasuk Karin pun tiba. Kakashi berjani akan menjemputnya tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Berbeda dengan festival yang biasanya dimulai malam hari. Kali ini Tsunade membuatnya semakin meriah dengan membukanya mulai pagi hari.

Karin sudah siap dengan yukata yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Ia pun tak lupa berdandan dan sedikit menghias rambutnya dengan ornamen rambut yang dibelimya kemarin. Ia tampak mempesona dengan sapuan makeup tipis diwajah cantiknya.

Tok tok tok.

Apa itu Kakashi? Kenapa harus mengetuk pintu? Batin Karin. Namun ia tetap berjalan kearah pintu dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah da—"

Sprashhh Sprashh!

BRUGH!

"Maafkan kami, Karin-san."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kakashi terlihat membereskan beberapa dokumennya. Ia akan segera menjemput Karin untuk pergi ke festival Konoha. Baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi melihat siapa yang datang. Orochimaru kini berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu memakai pakaian formal. Apa ia juga akan ke festival? Orochimaru ke festival? Sangat mengherankan. Namun ia kembali mencoba mengumpulkan ketenangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anda akan datang, Orochimaru-san. Apa anda ingin menemui Tsunade-sama?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemuimu, Hatake Kakashi." Suara mengintimadasi khas silegenda sanin terdengar.

"Aa. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bicara disana." Kakashi mengajak Orochimaru duduk disofa yang ada disudut ruangan. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal laki-laki yang akan menikahi Karin."

"Ah, ya. Saya memang yang akan menikahi Karin." Sahut Kakashi tenang. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan calon mertua menginterogasi calon menantunya.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sicopy ninja mau menikahi muridku. Apa yang kau lihat darinya?" tanya sanin yang identik dengan ular itu. Ia memandang tajam Kakashi. Kakashi menjadi gugup dibuatnya.

"Entahlah. Yang ku tahu, aku mencintainya. " Jawaban Kakashi membuat Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Karin mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Kakashi memandang Orochimaru dan dibalas oleh pria itu dengan tampang serius dan mengancam.

"Aku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya. Ia sudah banyak menderita, baik selama di desanya maupun setelah bergabung denganku. Kau sepertinya serius mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya."

"Saya akan berusaha, Orochimaru-san."

"Tentu saja kau harus berusaha. Kalau sampai kau membuatmu menangis akan ada empat orang yang akan mengejarmu."

"Empat orang?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Ya, aku, Suigetsu, Jugoo dan juga... Sasuke. Walaupun tidak kelihatan, tapi mereka menyayangi Karin."

"Aku mengerti."

"Ahh.. Aku seperti seorang ayah yang akan melepas putrinya menikah saja."

Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

"Satu lagi. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau merupakan orang paling beruntung bisa menikah dengannya."

"Maksud anda?"

Orochimaru berdiri.

"Seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali mengandung energi kehidupan, hampir sama dengan Hokage pertama. Kurasa kau tahu maksudku."

Kakashi mengangguk seolah mengerti. Orochimaru mendecih dibuatnya.

"Tch! Mendengar bahwa kau suka membaca novel Jiraiya membuatku ragu kalau Karin masih perawan saat ini." Kakashi tersentak dan berdeham sambil membuang muka.

"Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu nanti." Pria tua yang tampak sangat muda itu meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi.

'Sampai bertemu nanti apa maksudnya?'batin Kakashi.

Kakashi segera beranjak untuk keluar. Baru saja ia memegang gagang pintu, namun ia harus jatuh terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya akibat pintu yang tiba-tiba terjeblak dan memunculkan wajah Naruto dan Sai. Untung saja tidak sampai menghantam wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" desis Kakashi.

"Loh? Sensei, sedang apa kau disana-datebayo?"

Kakashi langsung berdiri dan memandang heran pada muridnya yang membawa sebuah pakaian. Tunggu, kenapa pakaian itu terlihat seperti hakama? Kakashi memandang heran pada muridnya yang juga memakai pakaian formal. Naruto dengan hakama oranye dan Sai dengan hakama biru gelapnya.

Mereka sepertinya akan pergi ke festival juga.

"Ini. Pakailah sensei."

"Ini kan... montsuki haori hakama?" Kakashi menatap heran dengan baju tradisional untuk pengantin pria pada upacara pernikahan?

"Ini kan hari pernikahanmu,Kakashi-sensei." Kini Sai yang berbicara lengkap dengan senyum palsunya.

"Apa?!"

"Sekarang cepat pakai. Karin-san saja sudah bersiap-siap." Kata Sai lagi.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Lama sekali. Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto membuat beberapa bayangan untuk memaksa Kakashi membuka bajunya dan berganti dengan hakama yang dibawa oleh mereka.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Pakaiannya sudah selesai. Alas kakinya juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan rambut dan make upnya? Sangat susah melakukannya saat ia terbaring begini." Tiga orang kunoichi memandang pada seorang wanita berambut merah yang terbaring diatas sebuah futon.

"Tenten, apa kau tidak punya alat ninja yang bisa diandalkan?" Kunoichi berambut merah muda menatap rekannya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Banyak. Tapi kalau kita gunakan malah akan merusak shiromukunya."

"Benar juga. Ahh! Aku tahu. Tunggu disini sebentar." Yamanaka Ino menjentikkan jarinya mendapatkan ide. Putri Yamanaka itu meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan membawa Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei. Apa kalian tidak tahu aku juga repot dikuil?"

"Kami butuh bantuanmu." Ino melirik wanita yang berbaring diatas futon. "Kurasa kau tahu maksudku kan, Nara jenius?"

"Haaah. Mendokusei. Baiklah." Shikamaru menggunakan jurus pengendali bayangannya hingga membuat wanita berambut merah yang berbaring itu berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri disebuah kursi meja rias. "Tahan sebentar ya, Shikamaru. Kami akan bergerak cepat." Perkataan Sakura hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Shikamaru.

Ketiganya pun langsung bekerja cepat dalam merias wajah dan rambut Karin. Saat akan memasang wataboshi atau tudung kepala untuk pengantin, Karin tersadar dan menatap terkejut apa yang ada dicermin. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa.

"Kau sudah sadar, Karin-san?"

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa tubuhku..."

Shikamarupun melepaskan jurusnya hingga Karin bisa kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali menatap penampilannya dicermin.

"K-kenapa... Kalian... Pakaianku ini..."

"Tenanglah, Karin-san. Kita harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat." Sakura memperbaiki letak wataboshi dikepala Karin.

"T-tapi.."

"Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggumu. Ayo!" Tenten dan Ino menggandeng kedua tangan Karin dan membawanya keluar ruangan lengkap dengan wajah syoknya.

Meski dengan kebingungan diwajahnya, Karin menuru saja saat dibawa kesebuah kuil. Ia kembali terkejut mendapati mantan gurunya ada didepan kuil lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya. Si Legenda Sanin tersenyum tipis melihat Karin.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Tenten dan Ino melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan membawa Karin mendekat pada Orochimaru. Dan berjalan memasuki kuil.

"Kau akan menikah? Aku tidak menyangka. Rasanya baru kemarin kau mengikutiku." Ujar sipawang ular. Karin terdiam menatap gurunya.

"Berbahagialah. " Orochimaru memeluk Karin dan dibalas oleh wanita itu dengan erat.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sai datang dengan membawa Kakashi yang sudah lengkap dengan hakama pengantinnya. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat Karin yang tampil begitu cantik dengan shiromuku dengan motif burung bangau. Karin adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Kakashi pun memandang Kakashi dengan wajah merona. Kakashi tampak gagah dengan hakama hitamnya.

"Aku masuk dulu. Kau tahu, saat ini aku menjadi walimu." Ucap Orochimaru kepada Karin.

"Terimakasih, Orochimaru-sama."

Kini tinggal mereka berdua dengan Naruto dan Sai yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan geli.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau mereka merencanakan ini." Kata Kakashi dengan canggung.

"Y-ya. A-aku juga."

"Kau sangat cantik."

Kemudian Ino dan Sakura kembali.

"Kalian harus segera masuk. Ikuti kami." Ujar Ino. Gadis pirang itu dan Sakura berjalan mendahului kedua pasangan pengantin itu. Keduanya mengikuti langkah Ino dan Sakura yang membawa bunga. Dibelakang mereka Naruto dan Sai mengikuti. Keempat muda-mudi mengambil peran sebagai pengiring.

Sesampainya didalam Kakashi menatap kuil yang kini telah ramai oleh orang-orang penting. Sedangkan Karin yang memakai tudung kepala tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Kakashi dapat melihat Tsunade dan para kage lainnya yang entah kapan tiba di Konoha. Pendeta kuil Shinto menyambut mereka. Acara sakral itu pun dumulai. Kadua pengantin mengucapkan janji dan melakukan ritual minum sake atau sansan kudo. Kemudian pendeta itu memberkati mereka dan dalam sekejap mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri.

Ternyata acara selanjutnya diambil alih oleh Tsunade. Wanita itu memakaikan topi kage beserta jubah Rokudaime pada Kakashi. Dan dengan itu, Kakashi resmi menjadi Hokage keenam. Pengantin baru itu berjalan keluar kuil dan disambut dengan sorak sorai rakyat Konoha yang menyambut pemimpin baru mereka. Acara resepsi dilakukan malamnya diaula gedung Hokage. Karin sudah melepaskan tudung kepalanya malam itu hingga ia bisa melihat para tamu dengan jelas. Keduanya menerima ucapan selamat dari setiap undangan. Maito Guy menyerahkan serangkai bunga pada Kakashi sambil menangis terharu. Kakashi hanya memandangnya sweatdrop namun tetap mengucapkan terimakasih.

Para muridnya juga memberikan selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Naruto tak jauh beda dengan Guy, ia berkali-kali mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan krinya yang masih utuh.

Karin menatap percaya dengan siapa yang datang. Ketiga rekannya saat ditim Taka datang dengan menggunakan pakaian formalnya. Mereka berjalan mendekati kedua mempelai.

"Lihat siapa yang memakai shiromuku ini. Apa dia memang Karin kita?" tanya Suigetsu pada kedua rekannya. Karin hanya membuangmuka, takut makeupnya akan rusak bila membalas ejekan rekan hiunya itu.

"Hahaha. Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Walau kau itu lebih tua dan menyebalkan. Kau seperti adik buat kami." Ujar pemuda Hozuki itu dengan wajah serius.

:"Lihat siapa yang berbicara sok bijak ini. Tapi terimakasih." Suigetsu beralih pada Kakashi.

"Jangan macam-macam." Suigetsu berlalu, kini giliran Juugo.

"Selamat." Hanya itu yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Karin sudah menduganya. Tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi, Juugo berlalu menyusul Suigetsu. Saat Sasuke berdiri didepannya, Karin tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dibuatnya.

"Nyonya Hokage, eh?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Emm... Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka." Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih utuh, Sasuke memeluk Karin sambil berbisik. "Setelah ini, kau harus bahagia." Karin hanya mengangguk sambil menahan airmata haru. Sasuke beralih pada mantan gurunya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Kakashi."

"Sudah pasti."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Acara melelahkan telah berlalu. Kini kedua pengantin baru itu berada dikediaman baru mereka yang merupakan hadiah dari para tetua sebagai kediaman Rokudaime Hokage. Karin baru selesai mandi dan mengenakan kimono tidurnya yang entah kenapa sudah tersedia dirumah baru itu. Bahkan semua pakaiannya dan Kakashi sudah dipindahkan.

Karin tengah mengeringkan rambutnya saat Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya. Bukan malam pertama, tapi Karin gugup.

"Kemarilah. Kau pasti lelah." Panggil Kakashi yang kini telah membaringkan dirinya diranjang. Rumah besar dengan segala fasilitas yang cukup mewah itu membuat Kakashi dan Karin harus melupakan futon dan beralih pada ranjang empuk.

Karin berjalan mendekat dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Kakashi. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak sepuluh sentimeter.

"Kita sudah menikah." Kata Kakashi entah maksudnya apa.

"Y-ya." Karin tak berani memandang mata Kakashi.

"Jadi..."

"Ja-jadi apa?"

"Argh! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini!" Karin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur berdua."

"Kau benar. Kita bahkan sudah bercinta berkali-kali."

"Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan tidak vulgar begitu?!"

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Y-ya! Tapi kan.."

"Oh ya. Tadi apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke padamu?" Kakashi menatap curiga pada istrinya itu.

"Dia bilang, supaya tengah malam nanti saat kau tertidur. Dia akan datang menjemputku dan kami lari dari desa ini."

Kakashi memandang horor pada Karin.

"Hahaha... Hahaha. Kau harus lihat wajah bodohmu itu, Kakashi!" Karin tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Jadi, kau bohong?" Kakashi mengambil posisi menindih Karin. Wanita Uzumaki itu menghentikan tawanya seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Hatake Karin. Kau milikku, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun." Desis Kakashi. "Jadi sekarang katakan. Apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke padamu. Kita sudah jadi suami istri. Jangan ada rahasia diantara kita."

Karin tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi mulus suaminya.

"Dia bilang, setelah ini, aku harus bahagia." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dia benar. Aku yang akan menjamin kebahagiaanmu. Karena..." Kakashi melumat lembut bibir Karin kemudian melepasnya.

"... Aku adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu dan kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Anata."

"Aku juga, istriku sayang. Sekarang kita tidur." Keduanya pun tidur dengan saling berpelukan erat.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Apa mereka sudah tidur?" suara cempreng yang ditahan terdengar dari atas sebuah batang pohon.

"Mungkin saja." Sahut suara berat lainnya.

"Langsung tidur? Yang benar saja-datebayo! Ini malam pertama mereka!"

"Mereka pasti lelah, Naruto. Jadi mungkin langsung tidur."

"Cepat kirim tikus tinta milikmu masuk kesana, Sai. Kita harus memastikannya."

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Cepat!"

"Baiklah."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **END**

 **Kyaaa! Sudah end. Akhirnya utang fic saya bisa berkurang satu...**

 **Makasih sudah mau singgah dan membaca fic gaje saya.**

 **Yana Kim.**


End file.
